Elsa and the Guardians
by JustAnotherNerd101
Summary: When Jack died, Elsa went mad with grief. She found herself in a mental hospital admitting that the guardians were real. So when the Easter Rabbit shows up and tells her that Jack is alive, she will do anything not to lose him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**So I made this oneshot (which is no longer a oneshot)**

**It is based off of a tv show, see if you can figure it out.**

**MESSAGE TO MY FOLLOWERS! I HAVE RELEASED A SCHEDULE ABOUT RELEASE DATES AND CHAPPIES. IN MY PROFILE!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Why am I here?' Elsa asked herself silently, looking at the ceiling.

She asked herself this often, almost daily. She didn't like the topic but always asking the question somehow helped her. It gave her the poisonous pleasure of relief of some sanity, which forced her to keep going.

'Because you're mad' she answered.

A tear slithered down her cheek, she wiped it off quickly. She didn't particularly like answering and more than often left the answer out. It reminded her of how mentally scarred she was, and although she didn't address the problem and she despite her desperate attempts to ignore it, answering the question always did it, someway or another.

'And why are you mad?'

This question she usually didn't ask, she never wanted to ask this questions as it would make her feel as if she were drowning, reaching up in hope but sinking nevertheless. Why she asked herself this question today was beyond her, and to be honest, she wished she could have stopped.

'Because I believe in the childish stories to this day. I believed in Jack Frost, a guardian of the children of the world. I believed in his friends; a tooth fairy with glistening feathers, a man who was made out of and could control sand, a giant humanoid rabbit who could speak and Santa Claus,' she laughed aloud 'how mad I must be'

A metallic knock sounded on the door, breaking her thought process.

'Ms. Ludovic, the doctor wants to see you' an attendee of hers' voice sounded on the other side of the door, his voice bland yet somehow demanding.

She sat up her back cracking with the movement. She looked around her cell, well the attendants called them rooms, but the lack, of well, everything made it a cell. Another thing was a room contained life and some happiness in its walls but these cells held only pain, sorrow and madness and all the life seemed to be dried up. These, so called, rooms contained an uncomfortable, springy, sheet less bed, a mini bathroom that had set the record for being the worst one Elsa had ever been to and a small chair in the corner where she had placed a small pile of clothes.

She got up and lazily walked towards the chair picking the first item of clothing which turned out to be a plain blue dress and put on a pair of old boots that were slowly but surely falling apart.

She announced she was proper and the attendant opened the door. As soon as she stepped out he pulled her arms behind her and forced her forward.

Their footsteps echoed loudly down the hall as they walked to the center of the building where the doctors office was. The only light came from barred openings which the attendants called windows. Water, or at least she hoped it was water, dripped down from the ceiling hitting her in the face once or twice.

They passed cells of other patients who tried to touch her arms, one or two screamed of their yearn for her flesh, some shouted that no matter what she did she was broken but a broken no doctor could cure and the rest asked for freedom, why they asked her for made her feel lucky that she hadn't sunken too deep into the quicksand of insanity. The attendant just slapped their hands with a horse whip and ordered them to stay silent.

They entered the doctor's office and sat down promptly. She placed her hands on her lap and focused her eyes past the doctor.

'Elsa, how lovely it is to see you again! Have you been feeling better?' In his somewhat German accent, he tried to talk enthusiastically. But Elsa knew the doctor to be anything but enthusiastic. Elsa nodded slowly.

'Well, isn't that positively wonderful?' He smiled but it seemed more fake than authentic. Actually most of the doctor seemed to be more fake than authentic, his shiny bald head had a large sew line in the middle of it, his lip extended outwards as if his upper lip were a slightly steep ski slope and Elsa had never seen his eyes, he wore black driving goggles.

'Isn't it?' Elsa replied back, her eyes staring into nowhere and her face and voice devoid of emotion.

'So Elsa, I've been wondering, since you're feeling so much better, who were these guardians you spoke of?'

Elsa looked at him and looked into his black goggles. 'There were five of them; the Easter Bunny, the guardian of hope, he was a giant rabbit with a foreign accent and he lived in a large warren. Then there was the Tooth Fairy, the guardian of memories, she was similar to a human except for her the multicolored feathers the covered her body and she lived in a tooth castle with millions of little tooth fairies. There was also the Sandman, who was the guardian of dreams, a mute man who was made completely out of sand and made dreams out of the same thing, he never lived anywhere. There was Santa Claus who was called North, the guardian of wonder, he was a big man and like the Easter Rabbit had a foreign accent though his was deeper and was gruff. He lived in his workshop with millions of elves and yetis who created the toys. And finally,' Elsa drew in a sharp breath, 'Jack Frost, the guardian of fun, he seemed the most human out of all of them, he had the power of frost and ice and brought winter in with his stride' .

She explained all of this in a toneless voice, the doctor never interrupted and waited until she had finished.

'And were these 'guardians' real?'

Elsa shook her head rapidly, 'they were just imaginary friends I had created so I wouldn't be so lonely'.

She used to believe that this had been a lie but the more time she had spent here the more she realised it was true. Her childhood had been extremely lonely and maybe these imaginary figures she had read about had somehow improved her life. So when she became clinically depressed in adulthood she must have thought she needed them again but the doctor was helping her find out she didn't.

'And this Jack Frost, you told me once you had developed romantic feelings towards him but before you could find out if he did too he was, um, killed. Is this correct?'

A tear streamed down Elsa's cheek, 'yes doctor'

'Well Elsa what if I told you, I had found a way to help you forget?'

She looked at him hopefully, a waterfall promising to come, mentioning Jack was like pouring lemon on a fresh wound.

'Will it hurt?' She asked through a sob.

He stood from his seat behind his desk and stood in front of her. 'Only slightly' he whispered, 'but you will be in less pain than you are in now'. He sat back at his place behind his desk. He opened his drawer, pulled out a sheet of paper and slid in front of her. He also gave her a quill from an ink pot to the side of the desk. 'Just sign by the dotted line' he instructed.

She took the quill in her hand and signed her name. She handed it back to him to which he smiled evilly. 'Let me get my equipment prepared, please wait in your room until further notice.'

She stood up and walked towards the door where her attendant was waiting. Like previously, he took hold of her arms and pushed her to her "room". He shut the door and left her in silence.

'Jack,' she thought, 'I caused your death and I could not save you, I am so sorry'.

Her eyes watered as she remembered their encounter. It had been a calm midsummer's morning in Arendelle when she had stolen the royal jewels from King Hans. What a wonderful morning it was, the king had been fuming but Elsa's adrenaline had powered her escape. She remembered reaching the forest and looking for somewhere to hide. Finding the cave had probably been the luckiest moment of her life.

She laughed as she remembered sitting by the entrance for five minutes before the fool inside had noticed her. 'What do you think you are doing in my cave?' he had said. She could not see through the darkness so it did not matter.

'_Your _cave? No, I think not, this cave is Arendelle's land; therefor it most likely would belong to me! I am a citizen of Arendelle after all.' She retorted.

'Wait, you can hear me?'

'Sadly, yes'

The voice stepped out of the shadows; messy hair the colour of snow, ghostly pale skin and odd clothes. She soon realised she was staring and moved her gaze away.

That man had been Jack Frost. And once the guards had disappeared they became immediate friends. They had traveled many worlds, seen many things, and everything had taken Elsa's breath away. Jack had promised her a better home than Arendelle but it did not matter because as long as Jack was nearby she felt at home. She realised how utterly foolish it sounded but as her love increased for this 'guardian of fun', she found herself wanting the same amount of love in return. Every nudge, every wink, every cute little gesture he made towards her had made her heart go twice as fast and made her cheeks burn.

Their final moment together had been as painful as a fatal wound. They were on a snowy mountain top with a beautiful view of Neuschwanstein Castle she had decided it would be there when she told him she loved him. Elsa stood up and put a hand on her eyebrows to shield the sunlight, the snow reflected it quite brightly. She took a deep breath, 'There's something I need to tell you Jack.' She stated calmly.

He stood up and stood next to her 'What is it?'

'I-I-I-I w-well I-'

'Although I find this particularly lovely, I'm afraid I will have to cut it short.' Elsa recognised the voice. 'I have been looking everywhere for you, Elsa, I'm afraid you have something I want.'

The man who stood in front of Elsa was no other than King Hans himself. He wore a white snow suit and held on to the handle of his sword which hung from a belt at his hip.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but before she could Jack stood in front of her. 'If you want her, you will have to go through me' he shouted. Snowflakes started falling around them.

Hans flicked his hands and his hidden guards advanced on them, Elsa had learned a few tricks from the guardian, allowing her to defeat her enemies in combat. They started beating their enemies, swapping sides if the other was having trouble with their opponent. But Elsa and Jack soon found the amount of challengers too much to handle. So as Elsa and Jack were forced to the ground, the king smirked. He walked towards Jack who seemed worse-for-wear with a black eye and a slit through his cheek. Hans cupped his chin with his thumb and first finger and lifted it upwards so his eye would face him.

'So this is the legendary Jack Frost?' He sighed and turned Jack's head side-to-side once. 'This is rather disappointing, I was hoping for a challenge'.

Jack spat in his face, leaving a trail of red saliva on Hans' cheek. Hans looked appalled he backed away wiping his face with a handkerchief vigorously. He turned towards one of his guards 'Dispose of him' he said.

Jack smiled at Elsa 'Do not worry, Elsa, I will be alright. I'm immortal, they cannot kill me'

Elsa smiled briefly, her heart hammering in her chest. A guard was approaching with a wet sword. With a last pulse of energy she kicked her guards' shins and freed her hands. She grabbed Jack's face with both her hands and pushed her lips onto his, her heart soaring. She ran out of breath and came out of the kiss and started untying his hands. After a few seconds the guards came to their senses and taking all precautions on board hit her on her head with the blunt edge of one of their swords.

While her vision was fading she saw the oncoming guard set fire to his sword and push it through Jack's stomach. Jack fell down, leaving fresh marks in the snow and as her eyes closed she thought _'Fire melts ice'_.

A loud banging on Elsa's door broke her thought bubble. 'The doctor is ready for you' her attendant announced.

He walked her to the surgery practice. She was asked to lie on her stomach and with her face on a pillow. Even before the doctor started the procedure, she was uncomfortable, her nose didn't know where to go and she didn't want her mouth touching the tray she lay on for fear of what had been on it before her. She just tried to picture what could have happened if she hadn't stolen the jewels, she pictured bells, a house, little children and that's when the drilling started.

If you had walked into the Arendelle's mental hospital at that exact moment you would have heard the chorus of horrifying screams and wails coming from the surgery practice. If you had walked by the practice for some reason you would have seen the blood which lay caked and splatted on people and things all around the room.

Elsa's memories were gone, most of the back of her brain was too but she had somehow remained alive. Once she was in a somewhat healthy condition the doctor had her sit up and had the attendant accompany her to her room.

Her vision had faded quite dramatically and she had trouble seeing if things were in the dark or of a darker shade. So she lay her head down on her bed, she was tired and her head throbbed painfully.

She had many questions that needed answering but she knew of no one who could answer them, she knew of no one in general.

Her door sprung open and a giant humanoid rabbit stepped in.

Her mind was playing tricks on her, it must be the lack of accuracy with her eyesight. She was hallucinating, obviously, no such things existed.

He walked towards her. She covered her head with her hands and cowered on her bed. 'Stay back! You are not real, my head throbs and creates these visions!'

'After everything we've been through, "stay back" is all I get?' He said

'Just a hallucination, just a hallucination, just a hallucination' she muttered in repetition.

'Oh, I'm real alright and I've come to tell you something, Jack is alive! Sandy saw him!'

'Who is this Jack you speak of and Sandy? I haven't the slightest idea of why my mind would create such weird visions?'

'Wait, you mean you don't remember?'

Attendants came running down the hall. 'Well this just got a whole lot harder'.

The rabbit grabbed Elsa and threw him over his shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Elsa, but this is the only way I can take you there!'

'Take me where?! Put me down! Stop talking to this Elsa!' Elsa wriggled and protested as the Easter Rabbit took her to North.

To be Continued-

Next Time in Elsa and the Guardians-

'What the hell do you mean, you didn't exactly see him?!' The rabbit shouted at the mute man.

He shrugged and showed various images above his head.

'Well, it's worth a shot' he sighed determinedly, 'now we only need to get her to remember'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this took so long and I went over my promised time but here it is now.**

**Oh and about the ending and the preview- I just love you guys so much.**

**Thank you for all the support this story is getting. And thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement!**

* * *

**ONE FINAL IMPORTANT THING- PLEASE READ IT IS IMPORTANT**

**This story is a multi-chapter story. It was originally meant to be a oneshot but I decided to not make it a oneshot.**

**Just thought I'd set the record straight.**

**The next chapter will be released as soon as possible.**

* * *

Elsa cowered in the corner, rocking back and forth and attempting to rid her mind of the hallucinations. At the moment she was alone with only herself as company. She closed her eyes and tried to take calming deep breaths, her heart was racing and her breaths soon became quick and panicky.

'It's the pain.' She told herself, referring to the throbbing in her brain.

The door thrust open and Elsa clutched her head tighter. She heard the door-opener come closer, each footstep causing a pulse of agony to shoot through her head. 'Please stop,' she whimpered, tears escaping her eyes. The person crouched in front of her, 'I'm sorry,' they said softly.

'My name is North, and I knew you when you had your memories,' he continued softly.

'When I had what?' Elsa looked up at the man or North.

'You used to have memories, but a doctor took them away'

'I do not know any doctors,' she whimpered inching away from the man in front of her.

North nodded slowly and his long white beard almost jiggled with the movement. 'Do you know anyone, my dear?'

Elsa eyes glinted angrily. She knew people; well at least she thought she did. She thought back, all those people in the place she was in earlier. But she came to recall no faces or people. Her memory of the place was also fading. She shook her head in frustration as tears came, 'Why don't I know anybody? Why can't I remember anything? Why?' she asked.

'Because you don't have any memories my dear,' He explained.

'W-why-h-who would?' tears falling from her eyes at a rapid pace.

North wiped a tear away with his thumb, 'Let's not worry about that, let's focus on getting them back.'

Elsa nodded her eyes still watery. North smiled and helped her up, 'Come with me'

Elsa stood up warily, her legs ached and wobbled but she forced herself to take steps. Her view was more muddled than usual as oncoming tears gathered at the bottom of her eyes.

He opened the door softly to reveal to Elsa that she was in a dome-shaped workshop. She looked around, amazed by her wondrous surroundings. A plane flew by and she was tempted to follow but North tugged on her arm. 'Sadly dear that is not what you are here to see,' He said with a slight smile beneath his beard, 'though I am happy it made the tears go away'.

She spent her time looking around, trying to examine little details but her eyesight was hazy and when she tried to focus on certain things her eyesight would go fuzzy. North led her into a contraption which pulled her upwards, like a moving room and as they neared the top she heard a far off clanking. She fell to her knees and clutched her head as it copied her heart rate.

North ran away and she heard him talking to someone far off. As his shouting increased Elsa's head throbbed and she felt as if her mind was pulsing. The clanking soon stopped and North helped her up. 'I'm sorry about that,' he apologised. Elsa curtly nodded and North started walking away gesturing for her to follow him. Though she advanced more wearily and looked around before following North again.

He led her to a room with old fashioned door and he reached for the knob, twisting it and opening the door. Inside two people were arguing and shouting at each other.

'What the hell do you mean, you didn't exactly see him?!' The rabbit shouted at the other man.

He shrugged and showed various images above his head.

'Well, it's worth a shot' he sighed determinedly, 'now we only need to get _her_ to remember'

North coughed and they both turned their attention towards him. Elsa looked at them blankly, and they looked at her warmly. She began to back up to the door. She'd never met these people why were the staring at her like that. She whimpered as she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Elsa did her best to keep herself in place and stop herself from running, there was a giant rabbit in front of her and a man made out of sand. Tears started to gather on the tips of her eyelids, why was North doing this? Was he not supposed to be kind? Was he forcing these hallucinations upon her?

'My dear, these are my friends, Sandy and Bunnymund. I believe you have already met Bunnymund,' he introduced.

With tears at the corners of her eyes she shook their hands; she was bighting down on her lower lip to keep herself from crying. 'Nice to meet you,' she said pleasantly.

She smiled wonkily and they smiled back. 'So my dear, should we talk about how we plan to get your memories back?' North asked. Elsa nodded; her mind was in disarray, was she vividly imagining all that was happening or was it actually real? 'We visit Tooth and see what she can do,' Bunnymund explained.

'That is it?' North asked.

'Yeah, pretty much,' Bunnymund replied.

'Let's go, then,' North said gesturing for them to exit.

Elsa sat atop the sled at the back, she was confused and scared, she didn't know who this Tooth was but she figured if they were like the North's other friends she didn't want to visit them. North's friends were already causing her mental exhaustion. 'Hang on!' North shouted from the front. Elsa gripped the wood underneath her, not that it would change much. The sled looped around the ice tunnel and Elsa insides flipped.

Sandy floated next to her and displayed an R, U, a group of all kinds of people and an arrow going right.

'Yes, thank you, I'm quite alright' Elsa answered.

The sled lurched upwards as they reached the end of the tunnel and they became airborne. The reindeer in front galloping in air. Elsa felt as if she would faint so she took deep breaths and muttered soothing words to herself. 'How are you my dear?' North asked.

'I am feeling rather faint' she answered.

'You will be fine soon,' he comforted.

He shook a sphere and threw it in front of him. It erupted into a swirl of colours and they were headed straight for it. She held her knees for the impacting crash but only felt the coldness disappear and a light breeze touch her face.

She slowly sat up again and looked around. It was sunny and they flew just over a large lake of sorts, the sapphire water shimmering reflections of a castle. Elsa looked up to see a golden castle shining in the distance, her heart beat faster- were they visiting royalty? She thought they were visiting Tooth. Was Tooth royalty?

'Are we going to the castle?' Elsa asked.

'Yes my dear, that is where Tooth lives,' North explained.

They arrived at the castle to find it buzzing with activity. Small rainbow-coloured birds fluttered about carrying teeth and coins. They swarmed to the center of the castle and then spread about, each minding their own business. One buzzed by barely noticing them but quickly turning around to face them. It flew towards Elsa with its arms wide and crushed her cheek with a hug. It flew back with a confused look on its face.

Elsa stepped back realising it wasn't a bird but a bird-like person. Tear started to gather at the bottom of her eyes again.

'Baby Tooth, she lost her memories, someone took them from her. Do you mind showing us to Tooth?' Bunnymund asked.

Baby Tooth buzzed around in distress her arms waving in a game of charades. Bunnymund gasped, 'Tooth's been kidnapped?' he asked, 'Do you know where she is?'

Baby Tooth shook her head and everyone's heads fell. 'Does that mean I cannot get my memories back?' Elsa asked.

Sandy looked at her and nodded somberly. Bunnymund looked at her, 'It means you won't ever remember us or Jack or yourself, Elsa'.

Baby Tooth buzzed again, excitedly and dove for the pile of gold at the floor. Elsa crawled to the edge of the floor they stood on and saw Baby Tooth looking for something. Baby Tooth came back flying with a golden cylinder and placed it on the floor. Bunnymund picked it up, 'These are Tooth's memories, how are these going to help?'

Baby Tooth buzzed again and Bunnymund opened it. Flashes of light appeared on his face and his brow furrowed.

He looked up and around him, 'I-I think I know where Tooth is, the only problem is; we might not want to go there'.

**Next time in Elsa and the Guardians-**

_'Jack, Jack, are you alright?' Elsa asked, her throat going hoarse, hot tears streamed down her face._

_'I'm alright' Jack coughed as he sat up._

_'Thank god' she smiled; how he'd missed her smile. How he's missed her. He'd spent ages wondering when he would see her again, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to kiss her again, or to tell her how he felt._

_'I'm fine, you're here and everything's okay,' he assured her. He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward, lightly touching her lips with his._


	3. Chapter 3

**Well would you look at that it's been a while**

**But a review by an anonymous guest allowed this fic to be alive. **

**I will be updating all my fics as of today until the end of summer, so please stay tuned.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**"No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get in jeopardy again."**_

_**Bob Parr, The Incredibles**_

* * *

"Again?" I groaned. Anna nodded and took the newspaper out of my hand.  
"Looks like it, the NVPD never were very good at keeping prisoners in prison," Anna shrugged.  
I hobbled down the hall, doing my best not to fall; I still hadn't gotten used to crutchesor the cast wrapped around my leg. Thanks to Hans and his bias for the left side of my pelvic, I am in the predicament of having an entire leg covered in a cast for a few weeks.

"But this is Hans Jedermann we're talking about. Couldn't they at least put some more security on him?" I complained.  
Anna shrugged again, I scoffed. "Yeah well, complaining won't help. Anyway, have you read Nightfury's update?" Anna changed the subject.  
"No…" I replied.  
"You had all that time in the hospital and you haven't even read their update yet?" She asked, "Well you should, it might be of interest," the bell rang and Anna looked at me apologetically. "Looks like I've got to go to math so I'll see you later."  
"Later," I mumbled and hobbled to the library.  
Sitting down in an empty chair, I place my crutches to the side pulled out my phone. I looked up Nightfury's blog and started to read.

_The Snow Queen Strikes Again!_  
_Last night the Snow Queen found and defeated the Engineer in her latest duel. Some people in the neighbourhood say the fight went on for an hour others say it was only five minutes long! Of course as a faithful follower of the rising superhero action here in New Vir City, so I rushed to the scene._

I stared wide-eyed at the screen. Could Nightfury have seen Anna pick me up? I bit my lip and continued to read.

_Unfortunately by the time I arrived, the Snow Queen had disappeared. According to sources the Snow Queen had disappeared by the time the officials arrived; this leaves us with one question: How could the Snow Queen have gotten away from the scene so quickly? Maybe her snow powers also come with teleportation. Well, isn't that a weird thought? Entirely possible though, we have yet to have a proper sighting of this mysterious Snow Queen._

"Whatcha readin'?" Someone behind me asked.  
I turned around and looked up to see who was behind me. "Oh hey Astrid, I was just catching up on Nightfury's blog."  
Astrid Hofferson was a friend of mine; she was in quite a few of my classes and we got on well. Astrid was also quite well known throughout the school as Astrid the Strong; she was the female wrestling and kickboxing champion(and she didn't get bad grades in school either).  
Astrid sat down next to me. "All that time in the hospital and you haven't caught up? Their latest update was ages ago!"  
"I know, I know. So why are you here Miss the Strong?"  
Astrid laughed and swept her bangs to the side. "I needed some help with Bio and I was hoping I would find you here".  
"Well you found me, so let's work on Bio".

School was finally over, thank god, and I was at my locker. I grumbled, I remembered my oath, 'you must take care of the people of New Vir City in every way possible, that means if a villain is about town you have to do as much as possible to protect the citizens and the city'. I hated myself for taking and making the oath. No relaxing afternoon for a teen superhero, no sir-ee, you have to do as much as you can to protect the citizens because the police can't do their job properly. And I was injured.  
I put my bag on my back and I angrily hobbled towards the school exit.  
Anna waited for me in the parking lot with Kristoff. They were talking enthusiastically and Kristoff was waving his hands around a lot. Anna noticed me and waved, "It's the woman of the hour!"  
I laughed sarcastically and got in the car in the backseat.  
"I don't know about you but I'm excited, are you excited?" Anna asked Kristoff.  
"I guess, I've never seen an evil layer before," he replied.  
Anna started to drive off.  
My tracker led us to Hans' new layer; which was slightly classier than his last layer but still not classy at all. It was an old rundown house and to Anna it looked like the sort of place that would've been haunted. I got out of the car and walked towards it; there was definitely someone inside, I could hear someone shouting. "And that would be the Engineer so I guess you guys can either come in and spy with me or wait here until I come back".  
"I'll wait," Kristoff said, almost immediately.  
"Yeah me too, I don't like getting caught up between you two," Anna replied.  
"Okay then," I said, "Wait for me here and as soon as you see me come back, start the car"  
Anna saluted and Kristoff nodded, I rolled my eyes, it's like they were preparing for my funeral.  
I walked up to the front door and blasted my face with ice, you could never be too sure after all... I took a deep breath and walked through the front door and hobbled as quietly as I could towards Hans' shouting. I went downstairs and walked down the hallway before realising it would have been much easier to do this from outside.  
I looked through the keyhole of a door and saw Hans running about, some sort of green goo on his hands. He turned around to shout at someone out of her field of vision. She took in what was happening in the room; There was a giant tube full of the green goo that was caked onto Hans' hands, there was a small table off to the side with surgeon's instruments and test tube racks and somebody else in the room, off to the side.  
I shook my head and wondered how Hans got all his equipment; I mean it had to be hard, right?  
"I didn't hire you for you to be useless!" Hans shouted; it broke my thought bubble, "I hired you because you said that you could do something like this!"  
So the assistant was hired…  
Was he hired against his will though?  
"And I'm telling you I can! I just need some time to get the growth liquid correct! We only have one try of this, correct? So I want to get it right!" the assistant screamed back, hos voice was nasally and broke slightly as if he were panicked.  
So the assistant was a smart teenage boy who was now working for Hans…  
It didn't add up in my mind.  
Hans picked up a test tube and looked at in the light. "You are going to be my greatest weapon," he said to it, "you will destroy the Snow Queen and anyone else in my way."

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed, if you did leave me a review, a follow or a favourite!**

**More later**

**Caio mis amigos,**

**Stay perfecto :P c:**


End file.
